Slayer Assassin
by storyspeaker
Summary: AU of both - Drabbles - I can't think of a good summary for this
1. Chapter 1

**Slayer Assassin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Ninja Assassin

AU of both universes so expect some OCCness

A/N: I watched Ninja Assassin recently and this sort of popped into my head.

* * *

"We've never taken a foreigner child before." Ozunu chastised

"She will be special one day. She shall bring great honour to the family"

The two men looked at the sleeping blond on the bed. The child is approximately five years old. She was an American as well as not being an orphan.

~=SA=~

She took to the training unlike any daughter of before. She naturally had a light step. She moved through the training with grace and stubbornness. She excelled in a matter of a few demonstrations. Her temper was deadly because she had quickly learned how to make her rage go cold.

Her brothers and sisters did not go easy on her. Her father was much harder on her than any of the others. She was not supposed to be one of his children and forced her to constantly prove that she was one. She knew of the brother that had abandoned them. She had been still young when that had happened.

~=SA=~

She stared past the man that had bought her services. It was an unusual deal and even more so when father had agreed to the arrangement. She gave no indication that she could hear the Englishmen around the room. Even without her new abilities she would have heard them just fine.

She was the Slayer; they called her. She would have laughed at that. They seemed to think that somehow that made her even more special. She was a trained assassin – a ninja of the Ozunu clan. The extra abilities that the Slayer essence provided her put her above her brothers and sisters. Even if she didn't have it she would still be above the average human.

She may not abandon the Ozunu clan outright like her brother Raizo had done, but she will make her own way in the world without the clan eventually. These Englishmen would serve as a way to break free of the clan of her family. She knew...that soon the family would fall and Raizo would gain his freedom from their father.

The dreams had come first for her. She had been careful to stay quiet about them, knowing that her father might decide not to let her go to the Englishmen.

"Are you stark raving mad Travers? She's an assassin!"

"A well trained Slayer," was the rebuttal. "She should last longer than any Slayer before her then."

"She's a killer." Another argued.

"Indeed how would we keep control of her?"

"That's what magic is for."

None noticed the glint in her eye that lasted only a bare second after the smug idea thrown out to the rest of the room. Her expression did not change as she listened and watched as they considered the proposal. They were too absorbed in themselves to care that she was in the room.

~=SA=~

Buffy hadn't known what to make of teenaged life. She had found both Willow and Xander to be puzzling. When she interacted with them in a seemingly normal manner Giles would often gain a certain expression on his face. If she wasn't mistaken the look could be interpreted as being somewhat pensive.

She would push away her observance and focus on being 'Buffy' the girl that had befriended both the teens. Never was it let on that she was more than the Slayer. In fact not even Angel knew of her being anything other than a sixteen year old girl who just happened to be the Slayer as well.

She hadn't originally intended to allow it to happen. She had dreamed...of her brother defeating their father and taking back his identity of an individual and not the son of the Ozunu clan. She had smiled and known what she would do. She now knew how she could leave the life of Kamiko behind and be free of the Council once and for all.

It was so easy she wondered why she had never thought of it before.

She'll die and be reborn.

She'll be free of being the Council's pet assassin. She'll be free of a destiny that has chained her to the life as a daughter of Ozunu.

Unlike other daughters, or rather others that had abandoned the clan, she intended to get away and survive. She'll not make the mistake they had and leave only carried by their emotions. She had no burning desire to bring vengeance down on the clan, so she would not try to face them.

She had always been different and her father had trained her well in using those differences to capitalize her abilities overall. Her siblings had taught her that only she could really look after herself.

~=SA=~

Willow is startled when she sees her best friend quietly talking to an Asian man. Her bubbly friend looked nothing like she normally did and she couldn't help but become a little worried. What did this mean? She wove in and out of the crowd to reach her friend.

"I don't know what I will do with my life. What does one do with the abilities that we are trained in? In this world that will always thirst for the blood of one's enemy and the money in which to see that it's sated," the redhead heard her friend faintly say.

She frowned in confusion. What was her friend saying? She bit her lip as she is once again confronted with the fact that Buffy seemed to have more secrets than what she has shared with either of the other Scoobies. She wondered what Giles knew and she was aware that the older man knew something about the blond girl.

~=SA=~

Raizo looked at the young woman that under different circumstances would have been one of his sisters. She was different from any of the others. Blond and hazel eyed, spoke of her heritage of any of the European lineages. It was the differences from any of the people among the crowd that they spoke in that declared her as one of his ex-siblings, the kind of differences that no one other than someone of their training would be able to see.

He remembered her vaguely. Mostly what he recalled was how much harder everyone treated her in and out of training. He might have been Ozunu's favoured 'son' but she had been the 'daughter' that shouldn't have been. Her loyalty had been tested above any other of the Ozunu clan. He is somewhat surprised that she could affect a civilian lifestyle at all, knowing that her emotions would have been locked up tighter than any others that practiced the ninja arts.

"Whatever lays before us it will be up to us to make our path." He told her in response to her words that he is certain her redheaded 'friend' overheard.

He knows that she too is aware of the young woman that had been making her way over to them. He knows that she is uncertain what to make of the relationship she had built with the small group that she calls family. It is to be expected. For too long they were expected to live and bring honour to the 'family' or die because they didn't have what it took to survive.

~=SA=~

"Buffy," she hears Willow's voice from beside her.

She turns and like that she is the girl that the other knows. The girl created by the Council in some kind of bid of insuring that no one figure out that she is an assassin. What they didn't know was that she had been perfectly fine in disguising what she is to civilians.

Then she remembered only mere months ago she had been able to fool other assassins, ones connected directly to the supernatural world. She had looked into their eyes as she killed every single one after whispering directly into their ears that she was a ninja of the Ozunu clan. Their surprise and fear had told her better than anything that she had truly had them fooled the way she had everyone else fooled.

"Hi Wills," she smiles at the shyer redhead.

Brown eyes dart between her and the man by her side. There's a question in those eyes and confusion over what she had overheard. Buffy meets her friend's eyes and thinks of everything that the other had gone through for her and because of her and she makes a decision.

The one decision that would free her completely from being Buffy and Kamiko of the Ozunu clan, she would choose to be Kamiko the girl who is friends with a teen boy and girl and has an older father figure in a man who had quit his organization for her.

"This is my brother." She responds to her friend but the swift glance that her friend missed asked him if that was alright.

The lightness of his eyes and the faint smile on his lips showed that he was not upset with her claiming him as family. That he didn't mind that she was about to tell everything to her friend, so she gave him the same faint look in return before turning to her friend.

"It's about time to meet with the others isn't it? Let's go, there is much I need to tell you and Xander."


	2. Chapter 2

**Slayer Assassin**

_Since it was pointed out the first bits didn't offer any satisfactory start-middle-finish - I've decided to do a few more, beefing up different points and POVs that I barely touched on. My hopes with the other drabbles was that someone would be inspired to take one point or even just the idea and run with it._

**~ ~ S A ~ ~**

Giles had watched the girl he had taken on as his charge. It had not taken him long to see that she had the Council completely fooled. That in their egotism they truly believed that they had control of the blond hazel eyed Slayer. They had allowed themselves to be lulled into forgetting that she was a ninja assassin trained.

He had kept quiet, seeing no reason that his 'colleagues' should know any differently. When she had been sent out with Merrick first, the other man had seemed to understand what Giles had quickly figured out. He also knew that the Watcher's death had affected the girl more than even she must have suspected.

This Giles could only speculate about. The kind of training she would have been put through...well the scars that she had over her body told their own story. He imagined that she had seen death aplenty, but-but possibly not someone sacrificing them self for her.

When she had drowned...Giles had been surprised. The Council had been upset and had given him ample grief over not reporting her death once they had learned about the newly Called Slayer. He had taken it stoically and gave no response. It hadn't taken him much to figure out that the young woman had figured out a way to take her out from the Council's guardianship.

He had waited for someone from her clan to come and check on her status for their self. The weeks had gone by and the only hint that he got about the clan's lack of presence was Buffy's behaviour. No one appeared; he supposed that the clan had taken the Council's word as true. Though why they would he had no real understanding of.

Until he had learned this he had always wondered why she had let herself die. He had known that some of the skills she knew would deny all normal bounds of human limitations regardless of Slayer ability or not.

It's been how many years now? Still she remains as Joyce Summers' daughter. She could with her training slip off to never be found unless one of her kin was to search for her. She doesn't; she remains in Sunnydale and continues on with the 'friendship' of the two teens. Remain in the fight against vampires and demons.

He...he can't seem to help the growing regard he has for the younger woman. Even if he knows and sees what the Council and everyone else sends a blind eye to .

**~ ~ SA ~ ~**

They don't walk away from the siblings or Giles, but they were deep in shock. They look at her and the past couple years of getting to know her run through their minds. They wonder how the same almost emotionless girl before them could be the sometimes ditzy fun loving blond that they had finished off their schooling with.

They wondered about her real abilities.

Are those the eyes of a killer? Is a small whisper in their minds.

She had just admitted to being a ninja assassin from a highly successful clan that went back generations. She also admitted that the man beside her is one of her many brothers from the very same clan.

Her name...isn't Buffy or is it? She no longer remembers and they shudder to think about why that could be. She went or goes by Kamiko – no last name because she no longer sees herself as being Ozunu.

They remember all of the years they were together as best friends. The triumphs and tragedies they went through together. How much of what they went through could have been avoided if she hadn't been putting up a front for all of these years? The doubt, hurt and some anger tinged their thoughts.

Had they been token friends? So that she could fit in better with everyone else? So many questions swirled through their heads as their eyes moved between Buffy-Kamiko, her brother and Giles. Were they ever going to be told her real history if Willow hadn't stumbled across the siblings' reunion?

Did she feel nothing for any of the deaths that she could have prevented?

Would Jesse still be alive if she hadn't been playing her role of a girl wanting to be normal?

Would Miss Calendar still be alive or Kendra...and so the questions went on in their heads.

"I was meant to be an Ozunu daughter like none other. When training got harder and I gained more _attention_ I was told that my future held great things and as such would bring great honour to the clan." Her voice had no inflections as she spoke of her past.

Glimpses of scars that they had known hadn't come from patrolling began to make more sense for them. Their stomachs began to churn for reasons other than growing anger and betrayal they felt by her revelation. Certain little quirks began to make more sense as they looked on the blank faced blond.

"How old?" Willow whispered the question.

"I was barely five when I was taken."

Willow felt tears leak from her eyes as she cried for her friend.

"Have-have you ever tried to find your biological parents?" Xander asked.

"I'm sure they're dead now." No wavering in emotion over the mention of the possible death of her real parents. "I'm not their daughter anyway."

Xander was blown away further by the callousness of the statements. If he weren't a guy he would be crying alongside his best childhood friend. Yeah, sure his parents weren't the best especially after getting into the booze, but he still didn't completely disown the fact that they were his biological parents.

Now, he wonders at the jealousy of Buffy over the fact that the blond seemed to have the best parent out of any of the Scoobies. That's what he understands then, the relationship between Joyce and Buffy had only been an illusion. He wonders if the older blond had been manipulated into the role just so that Buffy would have a stronger background to fit in with her peers and the community at large.

He wished that he could go back to that morning. That time would turn back and everything he had just learned would be unlearned. He didn't know if he would be able to keep looking at...Kamiko anymore. He would rather just believe in the monsters than live in the dark than with the fact that the girl he loved didn't really exist – had never existed.

**~~SA~~**

Her first punishment was remembered with the kind of clarity that would stay with her until her old age if she lives that long that is.

When she awoke in that strange place that they insisted was her new home she had been defiant. She demanded to go back to her _real_ home, to her parents and most of all her name wasn't Kamiko. Those childish demands had been met with some patient disciplining at first but as days began to go by and she still continued with her insistence their tolerance waned by increasing degrees.

She thinks that in some ways it was this behaviour that had earned her the scorn of her future siblings of her age group. The older ones paid her little mind as they continued with the more advanced training that their father trained them in.

She remembers the pain and exhaustion.

Her hair had been ripped out first. Hair, she remembers clearly matching her mother's hair and her daddy always teased by ruffling playfully. She had cried but had to quickly stop as the punishment got extended. All night, that night she silently cried and at some point she decided that she had really hated her hair.

She hated it because it made her stand out among her siblings.

The next morning when her name, "_Kamiko_," is called she answers to it and made no more fuss about not being an Ozunu.

She shrugs off her siblings distance as not mattering to her because she wanted to earn their father's meagre praise. She wanted to be a daughter like none other and being close to her siblings would not help her in gaining that goal.

As the years passed by and mostly daughters tried to leave the family. They failed, all of them did. They would be brought back and made into examples of what happens when you go against the family. Kamiko had silently pledged that she unlike them would never be caught.

She would not leave because she was too weak to remember the lessons taught to them. She would leave keeping all of them close to her because they would keep her alive and free of a family that was stifling her not just day after day but hour after hour.

She was choking on the honour that was being an Ozunu.

She refused to think of herself being like any of the failed daughters.

She was different and always would be.


End file.
